starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Niadra
|fgcolor= |image=Naktul SC2-HotS Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |birth=Early 2505, Kerrigan's leviathan |death= |race=Zerg |gender=N/A (female personality) |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Yellow |faction= Zerg Swarm (Early 2505–?) :Niadra Brood |job=Broodmother |family=Sarah Kerrigan (creator) Niadra Brood (offspring) |voice=Courtenay TaylorBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop= }} Niadra is a zerg broodmother. Biography Heart of the Swarm Niadra was created by Sarah Kerrigan when she battled the protoss on Kaldir. Although she succeeded in preventing them from contacting the Golden Armada, one of the protoss ships attempted to flee from the planet and travel to Shakuras. To prevent them from surviving, Kerrigan placed a parasitic larva within the captured protoss colonist Lasarra and dropped the psionic veil that prevented her from being warped back to her people. After being teleported to the ship, Lasarra tried to warn the Templar but died as the parasitic larva erupted from her body. Shortly afterwards, it began infesting the local animals kept onboard by the protoss and hid within the ventilation shafts where it found a safe location to mature into a . Kerrigan gave her the name "Niadra" and tasked her with eliminating all the protoss on board the ship. As she and her growing brood moved through the ship destroying the protoss, Niadra herself continued to evolve and grow her powers by consuming the specimens in the ship. After destroying the ship's warp drive and escape pods, Niadra and her minions stormed the bridge and killed the last of the protoss on board. She then attempted to contact Kerrigan to inform her of this, but received no response. With few other options, Niadra decided to continue the Queen of Blades' last directives: to survive, grow her brood, and destroy the protoss, until the day came when her queen needed her again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. Shadow Wars Niadra never heard Kerrigan's voice again, but the directives she gave her remained, so she vowed that as long as any protoss live, she would hunt them. Eventually, she took her brood to an abandoned terran base on the planet Adena, hoping to lure terrans there to expand her brood to fight the protoss. A renegade Terran Dominion group landed on the planet, and Niadra sprung her trap, attacking their marines and placing a larva in their commander, hoping to infest their battlecruiser. The larva was successful in getting in their dropship, but the transport was shot down by Admiral Urun of the Daelaam in orbit. Niadra instead turned her attention to a psionic terran in the squad named Elms, who she saw as a powerful tool for her brood. Niadra sent her broods to retrieve her.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. She gave orders to her broods, but Elms was able to pick up on the psionic communications and move her forces accordingly to counter them. Her broods were pushed back when Urun arrived on the surface with a large number of protoss forces, but they amassed for a counterattack.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. Pushing through the protoss and terran lines, Niadra soon came face to face with Urun and his forces.2017-07-15. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-07-15. Urun and the protoss resisted, but were eventually killed by Niadra. The broodmother then turned her brood upon Elms and her escaping terran forces.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. The terrans reached a dropship, but Niadra's brood surrounded the craft. Niadra mocked her foes, and assaulted Elms telepathically. Nevertheless, the terrans were able to escape in their craft, leaving Niadra to plan a new means of obtaining a telepath.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. Game Unit A Niadra portrait will be available in StarCraft II for those who purchase a Season 1 War Chest.2017-08-16, War Chest Phase 2 Unlocked. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-17 Larval Form |fgcolor= |image=Niadra SC2-HotS Game2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit=Larva |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.2 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=20 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Niadra's larval form is used briefly. She has no form of offense in this form and must hide to avoid conflict until she can grow to her broodmother form. Unlike a typical larva, this one has controllable movement and can survive without the creep. Abilities Broodmother Forms |fgcolor= |image=Niadra SC2-HotS Game1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit= |role=Broodmother |useguns=Acid Spines |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic *Psionic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=Provides 8/15/30 |campcost=100/150/150 biomass |time=6 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva (see above) or earlier form of Niadra |req= |hotkey=G |speed=2 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=+1.4 |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200/250/300 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=Acid Spines |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=5 or 6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Later form of Niadra |produce= , roach, |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} As a broodmother, Niadra is a ranged support attacker. She is unsuited to fight enemies alone, and must rely on other units to fight. Niadra is able to quickly breed zerg units to fight for her, and has a regeneration aura that rapidly heals nearby allies. As she continues to consume biomass and evolve, the control she provides and thus the army she can command increases, as does her HP. Abilities Quotations :See StarCraft II Niadra Quotations Personality and Traits Niadra is a competent strategist,2017-12-10, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-10 and is extremely loyal to Kerrigan, even without the Queen of Blades giving her direct orders. To this end, she is fixated on wiping out the protoss, as it was the last directive that Kerrigan gave her. She has a motherly demeanor to her brood.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 She regards terrans as being a species driven by greed. Niadra's telepathy can be used over extended distances with non-zerg organisms. At least in the case of terrans, this can be used to generate pain via the psychic link. Notes Niadra's evolution mechanic is reminiscent of scrapped developmental concepts for the queen in which it evolved through multiple stages. Her additional stages mirror the larval queen, large queen, and huge queen. References Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II Category:Zerg Queen characters Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:Zerg map and web characters Category:Zerg characters in Shadow Wars